


Sometimes you have to give in

by Bellaalex2013



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaalex2013/pseuds/Bellaalex2013
Summary: What happens when you have identicalal brothers? So much....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tag I didn't see often, and was written for a good friend of mine :)

"good morning saeyoung!" You shouted, completely vexed by his messy hair and sleepy face.  
"Morning for you maybe haha" you could tell he didn't get much sleep, he works so much that you have to beg him for attention sometimes.   
"Maybe if you didn't work for so long, you could... I dont know.. sleep with me?" You added the ending in with clear intentions, but he wasn't paying attention. You walked over to him, plate of food in hand, and set it on the counter in front of him. He looked ghostly, so you decided to cheer him up a bit.   
"Who wants dr. Pepper!?" His face perked up and you kissed him, glad that he's back.   
"(Y/n) all you had to do was ask for a kiss, I would have obliged" he looked lovingly at you, melting you to your core. 

"I'll remember that next time!" Hearing the door open, you see saeran out of the corner of your eye. "Morning to you too!" You grabbed a plate of food and handed it to him, and he smiled.   
"Thanks, I'm starving. But you didn't have to do this" you shook your head at saeran.  
"It's my duty to provide full stomachs to the hard working men of the house hold!" Saeyoung walked over to you, giving you a cheeky smile and a full on slobbery kiss while chanting "thank you for the food!" 

POV SAERAN  
watching those two be intimate, made me sick. She deserved so much more than that bumbling idiot. I stood up, grabbed my plate, and walked out. Thier love displays made me angry! I walked into my room, and shoveled the food into my mouth, eating it like I was an animal. WHY DOES HE DESERVE TO BE HAPPY?

I set the plate down and walked into my bathroom, where I found the hair dye and contacts I recently ordered.   
"I may get to have my own fun soon, but making her believe I was him, may be easier than I imagined." I chuckled, if I force myself on her in this state, she will scream. But if i do it looking like him, she will oblige. I gripped the counter in anger "she loves him to much for his own good!" 

POV MC  
"Stop it!!" I giggled in between his tickles.  
"Not until I get my dr. Pepper you promised!"  
You wiggled out of his grasp and ran toward the fridge, getting one out and tossing it to him.  
"Oh! My love! Let's get married!" He cooed at the an, before opening it and devouring it whole.   
"Seven! Slow down!"  
"NEVER" the both of you laughed, when you heard a swear from the other room.  
"Uh, was that saeran?"   
"I have no idea" you ran into the hallway and kicked on the door "saeran? Are you alright? We heard you.."

"IM FINE" you jumped back, scares from the yell   
"Okay, okay I'll go then." You walked back into the kitchen, finding seven nearly passed out on the counter.  
"(Y/n), was he ok?" He inquired sleepily   
"I think so, please go to bed." You helped him off the counter and into bed, cursing at how heavy he was. Once you got him into bed however, he sat up and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

"(Y/n)?"   
"Yeah?"   
Are you sure you still wanna get married in the space station?" You chuckled softly  
"Of course I do, I love ya. You big dork." This made him lift his head and kiss you, and in that moment, you felt like it was heaven. Little did you know it wouldn't last long.

POV SAERAN  
"How in the fuck is this gonna make my hair go back to what it was?" I fumbled with the box directions and applied it as shown. I was angry, I was fuming, and I wanted her so bad. Was it nessisary to go though this much trouble? Yes. I didn't want to force her. I wanted her like saeyoung gets her. Willing and submissive. 

"Apply generously to tattoo and let dry" I grumbled. Wearing makeup to cover my tattoo, flawless plan. Once my hair started changing color back to what it should be, I exhaled. Tattoo cover up? Check. Hair color? Check. Cross necklace? Check. I was ready. Ready to lure her into the madness, and ready to take back what should have been mine also along. Gripping my fisted I cursed at myself.

" Don't get to worked up, he's not ever tense around her" you looked up, it had been about twenty minutes, and your hair looked back to normal. "Perfect" 

POV MC

You started to put away the dished that you washed, cleaning the kitchen as you did everyday. You swung your butt side to side shutting drawers and singing to yourself.   
"And as the kids cried out 'please stop youre scaring me'... " Hasley was one of your favorite artists, and control was one you could work to. As you were singing you didn't hear the door open, or feel anyone come up behind you. Feeling hands wrap around your waist you yelped , but was hushed by him.

"Hey woah its just me" you were confused  
"I thought I just put you to bed?" You were certainly positive he was too tired to get up, so you turned around. And low and behold, seven was there, red hair, perfect glasses, and his tank top. Maybe he wasn't as tired and played a trick on you?

"I'm sorry, I was playing with you, but... Let me make it up to you" he said coyly. He got closer to you and wrapped an arm around your waist. Leaning down to whisper in your ear, he kissed the side of your face. " Let me make love to you, in the space station!" He smiled and held your face with his free hand.   
Leaning down to kiss you, you melted into him. Seven was always so nice and funny with you. And you had wanted this for so long you couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Here? Why not in bed?" You questioned.   
"If I go to bed now im just gonna fall asleep. Plus, I want you right here right now." He kissed you again. He tasted like honey butter chips and dr.pepper. you reached up to grasp his hair, feeling the soft tufts of red and you pulled on him to get closer to you.   
"Saeyoung, please, I want you too. Help me out of this I don't want to wait around!" You playfully taunted him, eyes filled with lust.

He lifted you onto the counter and began undressing you, feeling over your skin as he went about it. Soft arms, but slightly calloused hands. His lips felt soft, his breath felt amazing on you.   
"(Y/n), I need you," he breathed into your ear, voice as seductive as they come. "Let me devour you."   
You moaned as he kissed up your jawline and down your chest, latching onto your nipples as he got the shirt you were wearing off. 

While trying to get him out of his shirt, you saw the bulge rising in his pants become more prominent. He broke his concentration to rip off his shirt and continue. Taking the zipper into your hand, you slipped it down, and slipped a hand into his pants, feeling what you were about to have inside of you. 

"Oh, (y/n) so eager are we?" He took you off the counter and helped you out of your panties, and bent you over the side of the countertop. "Are you ready?" You moaned, trying to answer him   
" Y... Yes.. please... Seven" he pulled down the rest of his pants and felt your lower lips.  
"So wet for me, (y/n). Beg me a little more" he put two fingers inside you as you jumped a little, feeling a wave of pleasure overcome you.   
"Please, seven, I need you to fuck me.. please!"   
That seamed to be enough as he took out his fingers and began to push his hard cock into you. 

"My god (y/n) so fucking tight!" He moaned, thrusting into you in an animalistic manner. You felt a ball of warmth and tightness build in your stomach as he worked over you, moaning sweet nothing's and dirty words as he pleasured the both of you. 

POV SEVEN 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted, seeing a very convincing me fucking my girlfriend over our countertop. Then I saw your eyes. They got wide as headlights when you noticed it wasn't saeran that yelled, it was me. She looked up at who was fucking her, and looked back at me. 

"Saeran? What's go..." You stopped, as the double slammed his cock into you so hard than it made you cum a little, issuing a moan.  
I was seething "LET HER GO!" but you didn't, you kept fucking her. Looking me straight in the eye as you took each thrust. 

"Join me."  
"What!?"   
Join me, I'm sure two cocks will pleasure her beyond the space station you talk about so much." He wanted me to join? I looked down at you, who seamed more confused than anything else. But, you had a lustful look in your eye. As if to say, 'i already seamed to have fucked him, you might as well join in'. No. Was this just my imagination? I was halted to a stop when saeran pulled you up, wrapping his arms under your thighs and lifting you. Spreading you pussy for me to see. 

It was wet, so... So wet. And you looked beautiful. He took it upon himself to stick his dick into your back entrance, noticing a loud moan form you.   
"Come and join us, please, look at how much she wants this" you bit your lip, and looked me me, redness covering your face 

"P..please?" You begged me. How could I resist that face?! I stepped forward, pulling my pants off and placing my hands near saerans, holding you up. I took my already hard cock and thrusted into you, coating my throbbing cock in your juices. 

POV SAERAN 

this, is not what I expected. I expected this to end with a punch to the face and me being kicked out. I thrusted in and out of your asshole, building up my already near Cumming orgasm   
'this worked out better than I ever planned haha, I took her before you did, saeyoung.' I thought to myself. How devilish of me. 

POV MC

You couldn't think, you couldn't talk. You nearly couldn't breathe! Two hard cocks thrusted in and out of you so fast and so deep that you were already on your third orgasm. How much longer before you passed out from pleasure?   
"Heh... Ohh... Yeah... Mmmm" was all you could moan out, feeling the two men fuck what senses you had left, completely out of you. 

"Fuck (y/n), you are so tight.... But let's switch" and immediately you were gasping from the lack of pressure, and dipped around to see saeran. He thrusted into your pussy with a ferociousnes that made you cry out! It wasn't long before seven was suckig at your neck with wet maticulous kisses and love bites while getting his dick ready for your back entry. 

"(Y/n) this may hurt a little" and you winced and Heald your breath for something you wernt prepared for. Seven was much bigger than saeran! In the vagaina there wasn't much difference but you could feel it now. You squirmed as much as you were allowed before seven whispered into your ear "baby it's okay, I wont hurt you" and thrusted so hard you thought for a moment he lied. 

After a few minutes of passionate slapping of skin to skin, and heavy laboured breaths you cured out again signaling your 5 the orgasm. But this one was different. You collapsed in their arms from to much pleasure, convulsing so hard you rolled your eyes back. It was to much. Having to men animalisticly fuck you was proving past your limit. 

"Hold on (y/n) ! Im about to cum!! " You heard on of them shout.   
"Mm... Me too!" And then you felt it, the last few hard slaps of skin, the last few hard breaths, and the warmth of being filled from both sides. You had sent even realised they spun you back around before Cumming. You didn't even care. It crossed your mind later that if this sex fest got you pregnant, saeyoung needed to be the father.

They set you down on the floor, before seeing that you couldn't stand. How could you?! You were gonna be sore for a week! "Help me, saeran. Let's carry her to bed." And you felt them pick you up. And shortly after place you in bed. The last thing you remember was seven kissing you on the forehead before slapping saeran and yelling at him for doing this. You couldn't stay awake anymore, and fell into a deep sleep.   
Not long after seven joined you in bed and cuddled you close. "I Love you, (y/n)" and he let sleep take him too.


End file.
